ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob's Collision Course
Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Luke Brookshier Nate Cash | producer = Stephen Hillenburg (Executive producer|executive) Paul Tibbitt (executive/Television producer#Types of television producers|supervising) | writer = Luke Brookshier Nate Cash Steven Banks Paul Tibbitt | screenplay = | story = | based on = | narrator = Tom Kenny | starring = Tom Kenny Ian McShane Bill Fagerbakke Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Carolyn Lawrence Mr. Lawrence Jill Talley Dee Bradley Baker John DiMaggio Chelsea Ricketts Ido Mosseri Matt Damon Shakira | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = United Plankton Pictures Nickelodeon Productions | distributor = Paramount Home Media Distribution|Paramount Home Entertainment | released = 2017 | runtime = 60 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'SpongeBob's Collision Course' is a 2017 made-for-television one-hour comedy, adventure, and drama Season 10 special in which Paul Tibbitt, Tom Yosumi, Alan Smart, and Luke Brookshier will direct the animation. It will star Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, and Mr. Lawrence reprising their roles from the American animated television series ''SpongeBob SquarePants. It is a rip-off of Ice Age Collision Course, Cars 3, and The Lion King 1 1/2. Plankton's Lobotomized squirrels' pursuit of his biggest evil plans catapults them outside of Earth, where he sets them off to cause a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten Bikini Bottom. To save themselves from peril, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Pearl, Ethan, Mama Krabs, Grandma, and Squilvia will have to work together to stop the collision course with Plankton and his cousin Clem joining with them and reuniting with Cave Fish from To Save a Squirrel as well leave their home and embark on a quest full of thrills and spills, highs and lows, laughter and adventure while traveling to exotic new lands and encountering a host of colorful new characters. It will also include Jill Talley and Dee Bradley Baker voicing Karen and Cave Fish, along with guest stars in the special that will include Matt Damon, Adam DeVine, John DiMaggio, Ido Mosseri, Chelsea Ricketts, Kaley Cuoco, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett, Shakira, and Neil deGrasse Tyson. This also marks the debut for Shakira in the television series. Plot 'Patchy the Pirate Subplot' The beginning of the episode shows Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot that are shown in silhouette form watching the episode. Patchy gets a jumbo bag of popcorn and soda as Potty gets cotton candy so they can share as the episode starts. In the final scene of the episode, Mama Krabs, Julio, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, SpongeBob, Cave Fish and many other silhouetted Nickelodeon character cameos join Patchy and Potty to re-watch the film in the cinema. Before the film fades to black, Potty reminds Patchy that he doesn’t do well in crowds. 'Main Plot' After the events of “Goodbye, Krabby Patty?”, Plankton uses his pets known as lobotomized squirrels to pursuit of his biggest evil plans. He catapults them outside in a rocket ship from Earth, to cause a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, in a mid-spring, snowy day, Mr. Krabs is starting to get worried of Pearl’s upcoming wedding, where she’ll marry her fiancé Ethan Krabs. SpongeBob is dumped by his squirrel girfriend, Melissa Rodent, where he was about to ask her if she’ll be her mate for life, and Patrick is learning or studying about planets and stars, so he walks over to Sandy’s treedome to see if she knows about space. She shows him that there are eight planets plus Planet Nine, and Patrick thanks Sandy for helping him learn more. Sandy reminds Patrick that there might be something bright in the sky, tonight, and with that, Patrick leaves. Later, at Mr. Krabs’ birthday party inside and outside of the Krusty Krab, he forgets, and all the Bikini Bottomites (including Fred, Harold, Sandals, Nat Peterson, Nancy Suzy Fish, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Squilvia, Pearl, Ethan, Mama Krabs, Grandma and everyone else) were shocked. But when they see meteorites as fireworks falling, they turn happy and saying that Krabs didn’t forget. Squidward and Squilvia are thinking of what it’d be like if they had kids and Mr. Krabs with Mama Krabs were acquiring to Pearl and Ethan about their roam they want to go on. Then all the sudden, some of the asteroids strike Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob with his friends (Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Squidward, Squilvia, Pearl, Ethan, Mama Krabs, and his Grandma) run for their lives. As Sandy is watching the NEWS about the cosmic events, she flies to run for her live with them. As Clem, Julio, and the rest of Plankton’s cousins are invited to play a space-adventure board game, Plankton was thinking that they will rule the world. But as they see SpongeBob and his friends running, Plankton tells them that he was the one who caused that collision course, and he and Clem join with them to run for their lives and stay in a ice cave for a while. Meanwhile, in a cave, Cave Fish (from “To Save a Squirrel”), returns a dinosaur egg to its rightful owner after it was stolen by a trio of dromaeosaurs (a.k.a. Dino Birds) named Nigel, Olivia, and Max. Cave Fish then discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets SpongeBob and the others. Cave Fish explains to the herd that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall at the same place. However, the three dromaeosaurs overhear their conversation, and Nigel and Olivia decide to stop them, believing that they could be safe from the impact, as they can fly, thus not only getting their revenge on Cave Fish, but also killing all sea creatures and securing domination over Earth for their species. Max is reluctant, but Nigel and Olivia strong-arm him into cooperating. As SpongeBob and his friends travels to the crash site, they discover that the asteroids have electromagnetic properties. Cave Fish theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling on Earth. After facing several obstacles and the interference of the dromaeosaurs, with SpongeBob, Patrick, Ethan, and Pearl having fun of chasing oysters and being chased by sea bears and running back where they came from, they arrive at "Crystaltopia", a community of immortal Bikini Bottomites formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where SpongeBob meets Sharkia, a female red skinned squirrel who feels in love with him. However, as they meet the Undersea Llama, the leader of Crystaltopia, with Elizabeth, the queen of Crystaltopia and Sharkia’s mother, he refuses to cooperate with Cave Fish’s plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. SpongeBob inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the stones to present Sharkia with, immediately aging all of the Crystaltopians to their true ages. Once Sharkia convinces the Crystaltopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and the herd help with Cave Fish's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into space to draw the asteroid away. The dromaeosaurs attempt to intervene, but Cave Fish convinces Max that they will not be able to survive the asteroid, and he in turn convinces Nigel and Olivia to help. The plan works, and the asteroid is pulled back into space. The herd then departs back home, including SpongeBob, who parts ways from Sharkia, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Crystaltopians and SpongeBob’s grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. After SpongeBob and his return to Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs reconciles with Ethan, Pearl and Ethan celebrate their wedding, Squidward and Squilvia become heroes to the kids who were scared of them before, and a rejuvenated Sharkia appears during the ceremony to reunite with SpongeBob. After she sings the song “My Superstar”, she, SpongeBob with Mr. Krabs and Mama Krabs walk out. Later, they sit and look at the sunset as they see a few stars appearing and the spirits of Neil deSponge BrownPants and Elizabeth, as a few Bikini Bottomites launch fireworks to celebrate and Mr. Krabs then shouts “Welcome, new galaxy!” after he sees a bright star in the sky, which it’s a new galaxy. The camera pulls out to show there are thirteen new galaxies. Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Cyclotron Sponge Magnus, Gary the Snail, Patchy the Pirate, French Narrator, Additional Voices *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Yell Patrick, Other starfishes, Additonal Voices *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs/Krabs Jet *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton/Plank-ton #1, Larry the Lobster, Additional Voices *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/Red Sandy *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Cosmo Squidward *Dee Bradley Baker as Clem/Plank-ton #2, Cave Fish/Bomb Fish, Squilliam Fancyson, Sea Bears, Additional Voices *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Sirena Irwin as Mama Krabs, Squilvia, Elizabeth, Helga *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deSponge BrownPants *Matt Damon as Undersea Llama/The Incredible Llama *Shakira as Sharkia/Nebula *Jeff Bennett as Julio Plankton *Paul Tibbitt as Potty the Parrot *Adam DeVine as Ethan Krabs *Marion Ross as Grandma SquarePants *Kaley Cuoco as Melissa Rodent *Kevin Michael Richardson as Teddy Rabbit *John DiMaggio as Nigel Dino Bird *Chelsea Ricketts as Olivia Dino Bird *Ido Mosseri as Max Dino Bird *Sara Paxton as Bubbles and Zoe the Seahorses *Jill Talley as Karen (W.I.F.E), Mantigal the Mermaid Additionally, cameos will include Katie Couric as Katie L. Washington, John Berman as John Fishman, Lea Delaria as Fritter Puff, Joe Whyte as Billy Jim Plankton, Sinbad as Sinbad the Comedian Fish, and Slash as SlashBob SquarePants, while the cast includes several voice actors, writers, and animators will have roles or cameos, including Ian McShane, Johnny Depp, Jon Hamm, Carlos Alazraqui, Peter Shukoff, Lloyd Ahlquist, Eddie Deezen, Tim Conway, Alan Smart, Vincent Waller, Stephen Hillenberg, and as well as Martin Olsen's return as The Chief, from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V. Although Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy appear, Whyte replaces the legendary actor Ernest Borgnine from his guest appearances in previous episodes as the voice of Mermaid Man, with Conway voicing Barnacle Boy. Ido Mosseri also voices SpongeBob SquarePants/Cyclotron Sponge Magnus in the Israeli version. In The Extended Extreme Cut, Johnny Knoxville, Michael McKean, and Edward Asner reprise their voice roles as Johnny Krill, Captain Frost Mug and Angry Old Timer from Season 9 episodes Extreme Spots, License to Milkshake and Season 10 episode Whirly Brains. Sara Paxton also voices Monroe in the extended cut, with Austin Stout voicing Teenage and Adult Monroe. 'Cameos' At the cameos, the special to the beginning, silhouettes of the following Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Mama Krabs, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, SpongeBob and Cave Fish in the audience: *Harvey, Fee and Foo from Harvey Beaks *April O’Neil, Splinter, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *SwaySway and Buhdeuce from Breadwinners *Sanjay and Craig from Sanjay and Craig *Alvin, Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany from ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Pig, Goat, Banana and Cricket from Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Rabbids from Rabbids Invasion *Lincoln, Luan, Leni, Lori, Clyde, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, Lola, Lily and Lana from The Loud House *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlane and King Julian from The Penguins of Madagascar *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner and Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents *Robot Default and Monster Krumholtz from Robot and Monster *Fanboy and Chum Chum from Fanboy & Chum Chum *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy *Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, Lil and Angelica from Rugrats *Ryder, Marshall, Skye, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky and Everest from PAW Patrol *Dora, Boots, Swiper, Tico, Benny, Isa, Backpack, Map and Diego from Dora the Explorer *Arnold and Helga from Hey Arnold! *Korra, Asami Sato, Mako, Aang and Bolin from The Legend of Korra *Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Julian, Brooke and Shangri Llama from Ice Age: Collision Course Voices: *Collin Dean as Lincoln **Catherine Taber as Lori **Liliana Mumy as Leni **Nika Futterman as Luna **Grey Griffin as Lana, Lily and Lola **Lara Jill Miller as Lisa **Caleel Harris as Clyde **Cristina Pucelli as Luan **Jessica DiCiccio as Lynn and Lucy *Janice Karman as Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette *Vanessa Bagdasarian as Eleanor *Ross Bagdasarian as Alvin, Dave and Simon *Mae Whitman as April O’Neil *Seth Green as Leonard *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Mikey *Hoon Lee as Splinter Main Characters (in order of appearance) *'French Narrator', the narrator of the episode. *'Patchy the Pirate', the president of SpongeBob Fan Club. *'Potty the Parrot', a parrot who is Patchy’s sidekick. *'Neil deSponge BrownPants', a brown-skinned sponge and scientist who exists in Cave Fish’s brain machine. *'Mr. Krabs/Krabs Jet', SpongeBob’s boss and Pearl’s father. As Krabs Jet, he is made of steel. His powers include launching arms, and a jet pack behind him. *'Patrick Star/Yell Patrick', a starfish and SpongeBob’s best friend. As Yell Patrick, his powers include are a youth crystal within on a helmet, and if he yells or cries, a laser comes out of the crystal as a could form of a shape of a star appears behind him. *'Plankton/Plank-ton #1', Mr. Krabs’ rival and former friend. He is minion number one of the Plankton's Super Power: The Plankton Ball. *'Karen', Plankton's Computer W.I.F.E. *'Squidward Tentacles/Cosmo Squidward', a squid who is SpongeBob’s neighbor and works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab. As Cosmo Squidward, he wears a skinny helmet with a youth crystal as his powers include big water guns, and a Next Generation Jet Pack. *'Pearl Krabs', a whale and Mr. Krabs’ teenage daughter. *'Ethan Krabs', a teenage krab and Pearl’s fiance. *'Mama Krabs', Mr. Krabs’ mother. *'Grandma SquarePants', SpongeBob’s grandmother who makes cookies. *'SpongeBob SquarePants/Cyclotron Sponge Magnus', a sponge who is the fry cook of the Krusty Krab who lives in a pineapple. As Cyclotron Sponge Magnus, his powers include youth crystals as a jet pack, water gun toys, and long legs. *'Melissa Rodent', a red-purple skinned squirrel who is SpongeBob’s ex-girlfriend. *'Sandy Cheeks/Red Sandy', a squirrel and SpongeBob’s friend from Texas. As Red Sandy, she is mini, but has strong muscles while wearing karate gloves on. *'Gary the Snail', SpongeBob’s pet snail. *'Squilvia', a squid from "Love that Squid" who now appears as Squidward’s wife. *'Sinbad the Comedian Fish', a comedian and TV reporter during the collision course in Bikini Bottom. *'Julio Plankton/Plank-ton #3', another cousin of Plankton from "Plankton's Army" who is eccentric but deep down kind-hearted. He is minion number 3 of the Plankton's Super Power: The Plankton Ball. *'Clem Plankton/Plank-ton #2', a cousin of Plankton from "Plankton’s Army". He is minion number two of the Plankton's Super Power: The Plankton Ball. *'Cave Fish/Bomb Fish', a old man living in a cave from "To Save a Squirrel" who reunites with SpongeBob’s friends after the collision course. As Bomb Fish, he throws poison berries to make them explode at the enemy. He also has powers to launch a rock on a slingshot. *'Nigel, Olivia, and Max Dino Bird', a family of dino birds and the enemies of Cave Fish. Nigel is the evil father, Olivia is the smart sister, and Max is the freaky son. *'Becky the Loon Oyster', a loon colored baby oyster that Cave Fish has saved during the friction troubles. *'Fritter Puff', a pufferfish intimidating figure and legend at the Boating School demolition derby. *'Teddy Rabbit', a fearless rabbit and a resident of Crystaltopia who feels in love with SpongeBob’s grandma. *'Sharkia the Red Squirrel/Nebula', a red squirrel and a resident of Crystaltopia who later becomes SpongeBob’s love interest. As Nebula, her powers include the ability to read minds of crystals and to use a force to pull or launch them back and forth. *'Bubbles and Zoe the Seahorses', a pair of “minihorses” who reside in Crystaltopia. *'Undersea Llama/The Incredible Llama', a llama and the spiritual leader/king of Crystaltopia who is interested in yoga. As The Incredible Llama, he is green. If he gets mad, steam comes out and he runs or charges at something in his way. *'Mantigal the Mermaid', a female green-skinned mermaid who was raised by the Undersea Llama and is now a resident of Crystaltopia. *'Katie L. Washington', a female news reporter fish. *'John Fishman', a news anchor and owner of Bikini Bottom News, Inc. Production Music Songs *1. That's All I Need (from The Lion King 1 1/2) - performed by Mr. Lawrence *2. My Superstar (from Ice Age: Collision Course) - performed by Shakira *3. Squeeze Me (from Sponge Out of Water) - performed by N.E.R.D. *4. He's Flying - performed by Tom Kenny with Clancy Brown, Mr. Lawrence, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Dee Bradley Baker, Matt Damon, Shakira, Adam DeVine and Lori Alan *5. Figaro - performed by Dee Bradley Baker Locations *Patchy and Potty's Cinema Basement (where Potty and Pathcy watch SpongeBob's Collision Course) *Krusty Krab *Chum Bucket *Outer Space *Bikini Bottom *Melissa's Tree *Goo Lagoon *Patrick's House *Sandy's Treedome *SpongeBob's House *Squidward's House *Mr. Krabs' house *Cave Fish's home *Sea Bear Forest (a forest of sea bears where they had to rest for a while) *Boating School demolition derby (a race track where SpongeBob takes Miss Fritter a challenge in the "Fire Hoop 500") *Crystaltopia (a previous asteroid where all the crystaltopians live) *Volcano Crash Site (A volcano with steam vents) *Wedding Marriage (where Pearl and Ethan are getting married) Production Writing and music SpongeBob's Collision Course was written by Luke Brookshier, Nate Cash, Steven Banks, and Paul Tibbitt. The writers have described the television special as "Seinfeld-esque" that parodies the recycled flashback episodes seen in Seinfeld, Friends and other U.S. shows. The featured song, "My Superstar", by Jessie J, was sung by Colombian singer and songwriter Shakira. Cast SpongeBob's Collision Course stars the series main cast members including Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, and Mr. Lawrence. In addition to the series cast, it featured Matt Damon, Adam DeVine, John DiMaggio, Ido Mosseri, Chelsea Ricketts, Kaley Cuoco, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Jeff Bennett, as guest actors appearing as Undersea Llama, Ethan Krabs, Nigel Dino Bird, Max Dino Bird, Olivia Dino Bird, Melissa Rodent, Teddy Rabbit, and Julio Plankton, while Neil deGrasse Tyson provided vocal cameo as the narrator and Neil deSponge BrownPants. Extended Cut Paramount Home Entertainment released an alternate version of the special, titled The Extended Extreme Cut. It added 25 minutes of previously unused footage, including a subplot involving Johnny Knoxville, Michael McKean, and Edward Asner's characters Johnny Krill, Captain Frost Mug and Angry Old Timer, whose role was reduced to a brief cameo in the original release. Also, it is shown of how Karen and Julio have much more recurring roles in the special, instead of their roles in the original version. Reception and Awards The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 6.6/10 based on 1,209 ratings by users. TV.com users give this episode a 7.2/10 based on 791 votes. Awards *Kids' Choice Awards **Favorite Cartoon - SpongeBob's Collision Course (Won) **Favorite Animated Animal Sidekick - "Patrick Star" (Nominated) *Annie Awards **Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production (Tom Kenny as "SpongeBob SquarePants") (Won) **Best Animated Television Production (Won) **Best Home Entertainment Production (SpongeBob's Collision Course DVD) (Won) **Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Television Production (Kaley Cuoco as "Melissa Rodent") (Won) *Annecy International Animated Film Festival **Special Award (SpongeBob's Collision Course) (Won) *Daytime Emmy Awards **Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program (Rodger Bumpass as "Squidward Tentacles") (Nominated) **Outstanding Sound Editing – Animation (Won) *Emmy Awards **Outstanding Children's Program (SpongeBob's Collision Course) (Won) Gallery Trailer Transcripts 'First Look Preview' *'Tom Kenny': When Stephen Hillenburg first created the first three episodes, every kid starts to love their favorite sponge, SpongeBob SquarePants. *'Bill Fagerbakke': Then everyone knows their favorite starfish, Patrick Star. *'Carolyn Lawrence': I came in to voice Sandy Cheeks in the third episode. *'Rodger Bumpass': Every year, he with Alan Smart, Paul Tibbitt and many other animators made more episodes. *'Clancy Brown': Well this up coming episode of the series will be... *'Mr. Lawrence': The most awesome, drama... *'All': The defying chapter of all time. the logo, then shows meteors falling. Zooms out to Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Squidward seeing them mistaking for shooting stars *'Mr. Krabs': Hey, look, shooting stars! *'SpongeBob': Ooh! Quick! Make a wish, make a wish! You gotta make a wish...! of the meteors catapults him on top of a tree *'Mr. Krabs': Wow! My wish came true. *'SpongeBob': I'm okay! from the meteor burnt him *'Squidward': Mine too. reads Coming Soon to Nick 'Trailer #1' *'Narrator': From the minds that brought you Help Wanted... *'Mr. Krabs': That was the finest fast foodsmanship I've ever seen, Mr. SquarePants! Welcome aboard! Krabs gives SpongeBob a name tag *'Narrator': Patrick! The Game... *'Patrick': The first person puts an X! And then the next person puts confused uh, uh... *'Squidward': O? *'Narrator': Jellyfishing... *'Patrick': I think we better show him how it's done. and SpongeBob tumbling while being zapped by a jellyfish *'Narrator': And Toy Store of Doom... *'Patrick': I can't hear you! It's too dark in here! *'Narrator': the asteroids falling towards Earth Comes the most defying chapter of the show. *'SpongeBob': to Melissa Rodent You're the wind beneath my coral, the hearts in my eye. Will you be my... *'Melissa Rodent': I'm breaking up with you! *'SpongeBob': What? *'Melissa Rodent': away And by the way, you look nothing like your profile picture. *'Narrator': This year... *'SpongeBob': Squidward and Mr. Krabs Everybody has somebody and all I've got is my best looks, and this Mexican band. Mexican Band starts playing as he cries and blows his nose with a tissue *'Narrator': The end of The Ocean Age... *'Cave Fish': The mother of the meteor falling towards us. But I got a plan! Who's with me? *'Plankton and Clem': salute Plankton and Clem reporting for duty! *'Clem': Haha! "Duty". and Plankton laugh *'Squidward': Oh, boy. *'Narrator': Is just the beginning... to Mr. Krabs (with Grandma), SpongeBob, Mama Krabs, Pearl, Ethan, Squidward, Squilvia, Sandy, Patrick, Clem, and Plankton running for their lives from the falling asteroids *'Mr. Krabs': MOVE, MOVE! Get inside the cave! *'SpongeBob': Hurry, Grandma! *'Grandma': Don't you hurry me! I've been striked by lightning... striked by lightning *'SpongeBob': Grandma! *'Grandma': striked again but comes back alive ...more times than you've had hot cookies or breakfasts. *'Narrator': Of a New Age. *'Clem': Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mama Krabs, Clem, Plankton, Cave Fish, and Pearl are looking down over a cliff at something Where are we? *'Sharkia': to the inside of Crystaltopia Here he is. The Master of Meditation. The Supreme leader. The Undersea Llama! Undersea Llama spits into a bowl which a Crystaltopian Anchovy holds *'Squidward': This is the guy who is gonna save us? *'Undersea Llama': Yes, but first... Downward Dog! Mr. Krabs, and Squidward do the Downward Dog Caterpillar! tries to do the Caterpillar Funky chicken, Jiggy Jelly, Mashed Potato! *'SpongeBob': the Mashed Potato Hey, this is kind of easy! tied with Grandma Could you help me, please. My nose is dangerously close to my butt. *'Narrator': SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Cave Fish, and Plankton. *'Mr. Krabs': the drumsticks away from Clem and Plankton Do you mind? *'Narrator': SpongeBob's Collision Course! All-new episode. Coming soon this year, only on Nick. 'Trailer #2' *'Narrator': Coming this year... SpongeBob working in the Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob': Mr. Krabs This is THE BEST DAY EVER!! *'Narrator': Comes the most defying chapter... *'SpongeBob': We're gonna stop this thing, bada-bing, bada-boom. meteor hits him Forgot I said "boom". *'Narrator': Of All Time. *'Mr. Krabs': Hey, look! Shooting stars! *'SpongeBob': Quick! I wanna make a wish for the girl of my dreams. hits a building which it zooms out to show all the Bikini Bottomites running for their lives *'Harold': SpongeBob's wish is killing us! *'Don the Whale': Meteor shower! *'SpongeBob': Meteor? *'Patrick': his armpit Shower? *'Narrator': As they meet new friends. *'Squidward': Who are these losers? *'Plankton': Those are probably dorks. *'Narrator': The Undersea Llama... *'Undersea Llama': Greetings, creatures! The Undersea Llama will see you.... pause now. *'Narrator': Sharkia... *'Sharkia': I'm getting butterflies! fly out of her hair *'Mr. Krabs': I’m getting nauseous. *'Narrator': Nigel... *'Nigel Dino Bird': While you run for your lives, we'll be high in the sky, safe as those birdies. few meteors hit birds Lucky shot. meteors hit more birds *'Squidward': Oh, boy. *'Narrator': Olivia... *'Olivia Dino Bird': I'm too young to go extinct! while running *'Narrator': and Max. *'Max Dino Bird': Why don't we just help them stop the asteroid? *'Narrator': SpongeBob's Collision Course! Don't miss the new episode. Coming soon this year only on Nick. *'Cave Fish': This friends who are helping us are here. Others *'NOTE': This is a rip-off of Ice Age: Collision Course, but a few characters and ideas are based on the characters from Ice Age, Cars 3, Super Mario Galaxy and Lion King 1 1/2. This is for fun on Idea Wikia. Some of this information I got from are the Wikipedia pages of Cars 3, Ice Age 5, and Lion King 1 1/2, plus watching a clip from Simba's Pride. I hope you like my page! Transcript * [SpongeBob's Collision Course/Transcript] * "SpongeBob's Collision Course: The Extended Extreme Cut/Transcript"